<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation - Day 6 by DukeOfDucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015209">Interrogation - Day 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks'>DukeOfDucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2020, Karushuuweek2020, M/M, karushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The former class-E students are meeting to catch up with each other at Karma's house. A second toothbrush, foreign hair on his hairbrush...Everything points towards the redhead having hidden a relationship from them, and they intend to uncover all the details.</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu are having a ridiculous amount of fun messing with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>moje gfs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation - Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was fun to write, I hope it will be fun to read as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is alright? I don’t want to intrude,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, they agreed to it. Besides, why would you be intruding? You might not have been in 3-E but you were still around...And now you know all about Koro-sensei so it’s not like anyone will have to watch their tongue around you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gakushuu hummed in agreement, buttoning his shirt up. They were all in their last year of high school and, as they tried to do at least once a year, Karma’s former classmates decided to meet up. The redhead had volunteered his ridiculously big empty house for the party, figuring those who wanted could stay overnight on futons in the unused bedrooms. Gakushuu had made the mistake of asking for the specific day so he would remember to go back to his own home (which he did less often than he went to Karma’s home) and his boyfriend had decided he would join the party instead, sending a message to his friends without delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you tell them about us dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a prick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have some fun with that and let them figure it out, right...Asano?” he suggested mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gakushuu sighed but nodded amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right...Akabane,”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“God, I thought we’d never find that stupid bathroom,” Rio sighed. “Karma sucks at giving directions, and his house is too big,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though with the entirety of class E here (and the unexpected addition of Mr. President of the Student Council, Asano Gakushuu himself) it didn’t feel that big. She was just accompanying Fuwa who had managed to spill her glass onto herself, wandering around as she let her clean herself up. She would never get used to how clean Karma kept his living space. It clashed so much with his careless and lazy attitude and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fuwa...Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed at the object of her shock, and Fuwa gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just one glass with a toothbrush...Two glasses with a toothbrush in each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little scheming lying bastard!” Rio fumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he?! Hiding his apparently exciting love life from his friends! Withholding sweet sweet gossip from them! After everything they went through together!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he hid a girlfriend from us,” Fuwa shook her head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Or boyfriend… I’ve never been sure of what way he swung… I mean, I do remember him showing some interest in Okuda, but I think it was more for her suspicious potions-making abilities...Besides, on the other hand, there was his obsession with cross-dressing Nagisa,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Which you shared, Rio,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond hummed dismissively, too busy snooping around the bathroom counter in search of more hints on Karma’s mysterious love interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hairpins, no ties… That points towards a boy rather than a girl, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a short-haired girl...A red-haired one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuwa picked up the hairbrush that laid beside one of the sinks, holding it up against the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those definitely aren’t all Karma’s,” Rio agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the hair were bright red and very likely belonged to their former classmate but among those were a few paler ones. The light made it hard to really tell if they were more orange or more blond, but there was no way they were Karma’s.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sooo you dishonest weasel of a classmate, when were you going to tell us?” Rio wrapped her arm around Karma’s neck, resisting the urge to strangle him, especially as he smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Is there anything I’m supposed to tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know, Nagisa?” the blond turned to the bluenette who raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he had told Rio and Fuwa where the bathroom was, Karma had known there were only a few minutes left before the secret would be out. There was no way these two wouldn’t notice the objects here and there hinting at him having a partner who practically moved in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our resident devil here managed to get himself a girlfriend or boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped the few conversations around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Terasaka yelled indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he blackmailed them,” Hayama suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely blackmailed them,” Hitona nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma laughed and crossed his arms behind his head, sneaking a glance at Gakushuu. Oh no, there had been no need for blackmail. The strawberry blond had been chatting with Isogai and was displaying his best poker face, drink in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Say, President, aren’t relationships forbidden at Kunugigaoka? Are you alright with Karma’s unlawful actions?” Rio asked him mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not. They are in middle school, but in high school they are only strongly discouraged. As long as they do not impact the student’s school performances, they aren’t really an issue. If anything, Akabane has been skipping less since he got in a relationship. I have no reasons to say anything about it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he had a somewhat good influence on Karma, who knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you forgot to add that you can’t say anything about it because you too are in a relationship, Asano,” Karma mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence following that was even more deafening than the first one. Gakushuu sipped on his drink, making a point of holding the redhead’s gaze and not looking at anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Unlike for Karma I’m not surprised you found someone who agreed to go out with you, Asano, I suppose it’s like back in middle school and the entire school has a crush on you, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>found someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>agreed to go out with?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gakushuu nodded amusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Did you get a partner just out of spite and competitive spirit because Karma got one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Then it’s Karma who got a partner out of spite and competitive spirit because you got one, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Do you ever, like...Compare and try to see who has the best partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you guys think we are? We don’t compete on things like that. Besides, there wouldn’t be much of a competition since I indubitably have the best partner,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gakushuu smirked and royally ignored the indignant look Karma gave him. He had to admit, this was a bit funnier than he thought it would be. Finding out who the hell they were going out with had become the main topic of the party, though a lot of them were still stuck on ‘Who in their right mind would date Akabane Karma?’ and ‘Who would Asano Gakushuu in his right mind date?’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you’ll just tell us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw your fun,” Rio grumbled, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we at least know them, or are you two making us cogitate for nothing?” Maehara narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t put it past any of these two to mess with them like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” Rio breathed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out her phone and launched Ritsu’s app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ritsu, could you please retrieve Kunugigaoka High School’s students list? Then compare it with the middle school’s list from three years ago and remove all new students. Hm...It’s not like we really knew anyone below our grades, so only keep those in their last grade of high school. Duplicate the list, name one Karma and remove Karma from it, name the other one Asano and remove Asano from it too. Oh, and remove all those who aren’t blond or red-haired from Karma’s list, we saw some suspicious hair on his brush,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done! I could also hack through Karma’s and Asano’s texts and analyze them to find out who they are dating!” The AI joyfully suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could delete your app from my phone,” Karma threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never install that app on mine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gakushuu narrowed his eyes as his phone just received a push notification from an unknown number to download Ritsu’s app. No. Nope. No way. He wasn’t giving access to his phone to an AI who just threatened to reveal his private conversations with Karma to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were just way too many compromising things in them. He would have to move to the other end of the world if they were discovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio, Fuwa and Nagisa all leaned around the blond’s phone to look at the lists Ritsu put together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh. There couldn’t be that many blond or red-haired students in their grade who also attended Kunugigaoka’s middle school. Hopefully there were more than a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wait…” Fuwa started, frowning before looking up at Karma, then Gakushuu. “What if...I mean…It’s a common trope, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is a common trope?” Nagisa raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look! Enemies to friends, friends to lovers! Karma and Asano! It fits! Asano has short strawberry blond hair! They are close enough that Karma told him about Koro-sensei and invited him here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at her. Gakushuu drowned his smile in his glass, and Karma tilted his head in confusion. No one looked very convinced by her argument, looking at the two Kunugigaoka’s students, as if trying to picture what kind of disaster a relationship between the two would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Actually…” Nagisa started. “I agree with Fuwa. I mean...Karma and Asano emulate each other pretty well, I think they would be a good fit together. And Asano did say Karma has been skipping less ever since he has been in a relationship...And Asano is doing something that is ‘strongly discouraged’ by the school’s rules. It would make sense if they were together, no? Asano having a good influence on Karma, and Karma having a bad influence on Asano,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent being called a bad influence,” Karma said amusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa wasn’t his best friend for nothing, and he was ready to call off the joke and come clean, but Maehara spoke up before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait! Are you guys out of your mind?! If Asano and Karma were going out, we would have known for a while because there are only two possible outcomes to that! One, one of them would be dead, maybe even the two. Or, two, if they actually managed to get along, and trust me that’s the worst possible outcome, the world wouldn’t be the same anymore. Karma’s fucked up mind with Asano’s absolute knowledge of the law and pretty much everything else? Excuse me? They would have already </span>
  <em>
    <span>legally </span>
  </em>
  <span>blackmailed the prime minister into giving up his position to one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we are in a relationship but hiding it so nobody uncovers our world conquest plan, and now we might have to get rid of all those who potentially know about it,” Karma mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maehara slightly paled, but still stood by the idea that it was fundamentally impossible for them to be together. Hell, if he were completely honest, he had a hard time imagining any of them in a relationship. Being sweet to someone, giving them nice nicknames, being all fluffy and soft...Urgh, the mental image made him slightly sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His former classmates were obviously divided over the question. They kept looking at the lists Ritsu made, trying to find an alternative to the apparently terrifying idea of them being a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Rio exclaimed, turning towards the redhead. “You won’t answer any direct question about it, right? So how about a dare? I dare you to call your phone’s most called number, right here, right now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her, making her smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? If you refuse, then surely that means Mr. President over there is the poor soul you are dating, because you know his phone would ring. And if you do it...Well, we’ll see who it is. What is it going to be, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah...Alright then. I mean, my most called number could also be the pizza delivery number, you know?” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tempting to just call the most random number he could fathom, but the dare was about his most called number after all… With a hum, he opened the app and pressed Gakushuu’s number. They didn’t have to wait any longer before a quite elegant tune was heard, cut off as soon as the strawberry blond picked up his phone. He looked down at it and hung up before looking up with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...Maehara, that’s right? About those plans you mentioned and getting rid of all those who know about it…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maehara will never be able to sleep peacefully ever again, haunted by the very real possibility of waking up with one of two as the new prime minister of Japan.</p><p>Just one day left for this (late) Karushuu week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>